michigantechstudentlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Music
WMTU 91.9 FM Houghton Here at Michigan Technological University, one of the many things we are proud of is our very own, student run radio station. WMTU 91.9 FM Houghton operates 24 hours a day and 7 days a week and is completely student volunteer operated. WMTU also is responsible for many free shows for students throughout the school year. Live Stream Listen to the Live Stream Here. Schedule Check online for Current Schedule to find out what is playing. Get Involved Want to be a DJ? Want to work behind the scenes of a radio station? WMTU DJ's DJ meetings are held the first week of every semester, usually meeting in Fisher (look for posters on campus.) You can go solo or Co-DJ with a friend. WMTU Staff Work behind the scenes of a radio station, there are positions for every person and major. Want to contact any of the following departments? Contact Info. *''Computers'' - Keeps station computers running, developing station websites, developing automation system. If you like or want to gain experience with computers join this department. *''Public Relations'' - Promotes WMTU events by creating posters and table tents. If you enjoy artistic endeavors, this department is for you. *''Productions ''- Creates all of the pre-recorded material that gets played on the radio by DJ's. Creating station liners, news and sports, and PSA's (Public Service Announcements.) If you like working with audio editing and want to learn pro-tools check out this department. *''Engineering'' - Maintain all broadcast equipment and help set up live concert systems from folk music, to rock, to electronic. If you want to learn the behind the scenes workings of a radio station, look into this department. *''Programming'' - Orders and organizes all of the music that the station recieves. Also databases the CD library as well charts each CD to send to promotors. *''Broadcast Supervisor'' - Makes sure all of the DJ's show up to their slots and maintains DJ quality standards for the station. Student and Community Ensembles More information on all the groups outlined below can be found at the Michigan Tech Visual and Performing Arts website. "MTU Visual and Performing Arts - Get Involved." MTU Visual and Performing Arts. N.p., n.d. Web. 13 Dec. 2009. . Calendar of Events 2009-2010 Calendar: MTU Visual and Performing Arts Calendar '09-'10 Keweenaw Symphony Orchestra The Keweenaw Symphony Orchestra (KSO) is the student and community Orchestra. Formerly directed by Milton Olsson, the groups it locally renowned. In the Fall of 2009, Director Joel Neves took over after Milton's retirement from 33 years of dedicated service. Placement in the KSO is by audition only. The group consists of most winds, strings, and percussion. Performances occur through out the school year and have featured the Concert Choir. Huskies Pep Band The Pride of Pasty Land! The Huskies Pep Band, directed by Nicholas Enz and four other student conductors, is the rowdiest group on campus. The over 200 member band plays at all sporting events on campus, and some travel events. Any person with musical knowledge can join the mass to bring excitement to fans around the Great Lakes. This course also constitutes as a full Physical Education credit. The Huskies Pep Band has been the WCHA Final Five host band for the past three years. The group also participates in the Bandarama Event that takes place every fall. Concert Choir Currently directed by Interim Director Susan Byykkonen, the campus concert choir is the main vocal ensemble in the community. An audition is required for entry and placement in the ensemble. The Concert Choir is made of both students and community members. This ensemble holds concerts through out the school year, as well as have participates with the Keweenaw Symphony Orchestra in an conglomerate performance. The Concert Choir traveled to South America on their Summer of 2009 International tour. Other international tours include Mexico City (1990), Europe (1993), Eastern Europe (1999), and China (2006). Campus Concert Band Run by Nicholas Enz, this band is open to all students with previous experience. This group is made of percussion and winds, and no audition is required to be a member of this ensemble. Taking this course, FA2402, counts as one full Physical Education credit to use toward your degree. The Campus Concert Band annual makes an appearance at Bandarama, a concert showcasing all the bands on campus, as well as a Spring concert with the Superior Wind Symphony. Jazz Lab Band Directed by Mike Irish, the Jazz Lab Band is the award-winning jazz ensemble on Campus. It is made up of about 20 members, and is accessible by audition only. The group performs at many traveling gigs around the Superior Region. The group has also toured Jamaica a number of times. The Jazz Lab Band is part of the Jazz Studies Program, a 19-credit music minor at Michigan Tech. This is the only music program that Tech has to offer to students. Performances include the Bandarama, Fall Jazz Showcase, Jazz Club Cabaret, and the Annual Don Keranen Memorial Jazz Concert. Superior Wind Symphony Directed by Nicholas Enz, this select ensemble is made up of students. Membership is by audition. Many of the pieces played by the Superior Wind Symphony (SWS) are modern and innovative. The group participates on an annual tour to high schools to perform master workshops to students. The purpose it to promote musicianship into further years. The SWS also hosts a distinguished guest conductor for a concert in the spring. Performances include Bandarama, a Fall concert, the guest residency, and Spring Fling (with the Campus Concert band). Mu Beta Psi Mu Beta Psi is the co-ed Music Fraternity on Michigan Tech's campus. Much of the work done by Mu Beta Psi is in service of the promotion of music on campus and in the surrounding community. The purposes of Mu Beta Psi are: 1. To honor those outstanding men and women who have devoted their time and efforts to the musical organizations on campus. 2. To spread interest in music throughout Michigan Tech. 3. Advance music to it's proper place as an educational subject. The group works with the Visual and Performing Arts Department and the Rosza Center to provide service for events and ensembles.Mu Beta Psi hosts a scholarship program for outstanding musicianship on campus. By this, Mu Beta Psi promotes music as an educational subject. University Services include: Ushering at the Rozsa Center Ushering for Fine Arts Events at the McArdle Theater Fundraising Concerts and Events Picnics and Receptions for the MTU music groups Program Sales at Sporting Events Community Service Projects include: Michigan Department of Transportation Adopt-A-Highway Club Indigo at the Calumet Theatre Copper Country Community Arts Council Telethon Not all Mu Beta Psi does it work. The group participates in many activities, including the Carnival Games, Statue building, and rushing. If you are interested in the group, please visit the Zeta Chapter Website. Annual Concerts Keweenawesomefest Keweenawesomefest is an amazing annual concert held by WMTU featuring amazing Mid-west bands as well as nationally recognized acts. Past Bands Low (2008) The Heligoats (2008) Chris Bathgate (2008) Frontier Ruckus (2008) Pale Young Gentlemen (2009) BEEP BEEP (2009) Past Press Michigan Daily Michigan Tech Lode Omega House Benefit Concert There is an annual concert put on to benefit the Omega House. In the past it has been held in the Rosza Center or the Calumet Theatre. The bands are usually Michigan folk bands associated with Earthworks Music. Crushathon Crushathon is an annual show held at the Level 2 skatepark in Houghton. The show is put on by WMTU and features different metal bands. Past Bands Black Jesus Constant 1974 Venues -Rosza Center-Rosza Center -McArdle Theatre- McArdle Theatre -Calumet Theatre- The Calumet Theatre Open Mic Coffee Cup - Check MTU Calendar for listings on time and location. Local Bands Houghton A list of some current local bands from the Houghton area. The Sisu Kid Bonecock Eve's Attic Graham Parsons The Squeaky Clean Cretins This is Deer Country Andrew Kramer Minori Wisti Marquette A list of some bands from Marquette that have frequented the area. I Love Cats! Alex Drosen The Chanteymen Sah Windmill Music VPA Audio Majors There are majors for Sound Design and Audio Production. Students work on various projects related to audio such as theatrical production, session recording, and live sound for concerts. Students can focus on certain areas of interest depending on what projects they work on. The four year programs give a well rounded knowledge of the uses and functions of sound in the visual and performing arts. Sound Design focuses more on the artistic side of designing sound, whereas Audio production focuses on more technical aspects. Information on the audio majors can be found at the VPA Wiki Category:Visual and Performing Arts Audio Major